Black Label's Uzumaki: Ampoule of the Dead
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto may have been thrown into a new world along with Kaguya with his chakra sealed after suffering a heavy loss, but evil takes no day off, resulting in several brushes with death. While Naruto joined Black Label to combat the world's infection, he's also drawn into other incidents, such as invading aliens. It's never a dull moment in Naruto's new life. AU, harem, meshed-worlds


**Welcoming Notes:** My only update for this month. I have finals. Afterwards, it's cranking out update after update.

The anime's good so far, in my opinion. Episode 1 was ok, but episode 2 they could've done a little better. Still, if only they had the same studio who did Highschool of the Dead do Triage X. Oh well...

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Enhanced/Powered/Chakra-sealed Naruto (not overpowered or godlike), minor multi-crossovers, harem, ecchi, citrus, OOC, AU. **

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Triage X, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Black Label's Uzumaki: Ampoule of the Dead**_

**Note: Prologue's based off the Live-action Deadpool leaked footage. Also, this chapter contains spoilers for the Triage X anime and manga.**

* * *

**Prologue: Ampoule X**

* * *

**(Japan Highway)**

A lone figure sat on one of the ledges overlooking the highway, with the lanes filled with speeding cars. It was a young man wearing a red two-tailed trenchcoat with special lining that renders it imperious to bullets, with the blue cargo pants having the same features. Along with the outfit came the black gloves, wrist gauntlets with special gadgets, a utility belt, and steel-toed combat boots, with the most noticeable feature being a helmet with an iron mask design over a black hood, giving him a menacing appearance.

Oh, and he was wearing a "Hello! My name is" nametag that reads "**Fuck You**".

"_Let the treatment begin…_" the masked individual thought to himself the moment he saw his target inside a black limo, surrounded by an escort.

"**Hmm…four escorts with five humans inside them, making a total of 20 humans to deal with, just to get to the HYDRA scumbag. How will you handle this?**" a female voice asked inside his head.

"Watch me…" the masked guy said, grinning behind his helmet and jumped off the ledge, "Let's just hope that they're wearing their brown pants."

Meanwhile, the target from the HYDRA terrorist organization was enjoying a nice drink with his yes-men, when the masked man broke through the sunroof on the limo and sat on the seat inside, startling his targets.

"Who the hell are you, infiltrating my limo like this?!"

"Hola jabronis! My name is Arashi no Shi, better known as…Deathstorm." the masked guy introduced himself mockingly to the dumbstruck HYDRA agents, "And today is oh so not your lucky day!"

"And what do you mean by that, you punk!" the leader challenged after regaining his composure, slowly reaching for his gun, "You have any idea who I am?"

"You, Agent Trojan, and the rest of the goon squad in here with us and your escorts are all malignant tumors, and will be excise from this world. Today, you will all perish here, as the seat of the disease." Deathstorm said, now adopting a cool tone, void of any humor as he took out his Samurai Edge, a custom-made version of the 9mm semi-auto Beretta 92F, "But…"

"…But what?" Trojan asked, and was surprised when Deathstorm threw him the gun.

"If you wish to die as a man, use the bullets in here to takes the lives of your ass-kissers here, and then terminate yours." Deathstorm ordered him, with his eyes turning red behind his mask, scaring the crap out of the yes-men, "Basically, each of you take one bullet and call me when you're dead."

"You…you fool!" Trojan yelled, grabbing the Samurai Edge and emptied the clip into Deathstorm, with his head forced back, "You're nothing but a wannabe Avenger! A punk kid who should be in school!"

Trojan gave a manic laugh, but faltered when he saw Deathstorm looking at him again, completely unharmed, thanks to his clothes and helmet.

"I was correct. There's no treatment for scum like you. There is no curing you. You're not worth saving. There is no salvation for you. Your label color…is level zero black." Deathstorm said calmly with tranquil fury as he brought out his heavily customized, semi-automatic sidearms, Ebony and Ivory, "Homuru (eliminate)."

The yes-men leapt forward, trying to stop the vigilante, but it was too late as Deathstorm put multiple bullets through Trojan's head, ending his life. Quickly holstering his guns, he brought out his hidden blades from beneath his wrists and lashed out machine-gun style, fatally stabbing their yes-men and ending their lives, with their blood spattering in the limo and on Deathstorm. He even kicked one out of the limo, with their neck snapping upon contract with the hard concrete. However, one managed to avoid death, and pressed Deathstorm's head against one of the seats and reached for the Samurai Edge.

"Mmm. Nice quality leather here. Shame it's ruined with the blood of your butt-buddies." Naruto managed to say before viscously elbowing the offender, mule-kicking him in the nuts, put his head through a window, and stabbed him in the head with the broken glass.

"What's going on back there?!" the front passenger mook asked as the driver brought down the inside window.

"HI!" Deathstorm yelled, punching him so violently the force snapped his neck, killing him before turning his attention to the driver, "You wouldn't care to surrender would you- OW!"

The driver elbowed him multiple times, causing Deathstorm to say "Ow!" with each hit, "I guess that's a no- Ow!"

Having enough, Deathstorm reached forward and pulled the emergency brake, causing the limo to stop suddenly before turning over with the force causing it to spin out of control down the highway.

As this happened, a young woman wearing a form-fitting motorcycle catsuit with the same helmet as Deathstorm rode up behind the in-pursuit escort in a gray Lamborghini Spy Hunter G-6155 Interceptor convertible to blend in with the road. Keep her foot on the gas, the busty rider brought out several belts of grenades, and threw them into the pursuer's cars.

She then stepped on it and passed them, giving them the finger and rode away as the five cars exploded.

After a while, the limo finally stopped tumbling down the highway, with the female pulling up and drawing her own Samurai Edge. The window then rolled down, with the driver sitting up, his face in shock. The busty rider was about to open fire when the head suddenly move, strangely and disturbingly.

"Crime's the disease!" a voice said with the head being dropped on the ground with Deathstorm popping up, "Meet the cure… Me!"

"More like a topical ointment that reduces swelling and itch." the busty rider said dryly as Deathstorm hopped out of the trashed limo, just as the sound of sirens were heard in the distance, "We better go. There's a service tunnel exit there we can use for cover."

"Let's move then."

Deathstorm got in the Interceptor, on the driver side with the busty rider getting in on the passenger's side, and they drove off. When they were far enough, Deathstorm pressed a button, causing the limo to blow up with the dead targets inside, as the Intercepter shifted from gray to crimson.

"That limo did multiple revolutions with you in it! How did you survive?" the busty rider asked in amazement, "And please don't say its because you're an Avenger."

As she asked, she and Deathstorm took off their helmets, with the busty rider's face revealed to be a beautiful young woman with light orange hair with a hairband to keep her hair back and yellow eyes, as she zipped her suit down to reveal a slender and athletic body with large F-cup breasts, while Deathstorm's face revealed to be a handsome young man with spiky sunkissed blonde hair, light tan skin, whisker-marks on his cheeks, and unique glowing eyes that were electric ocean blue with three concentric rings, complete with nine tomoe with three on each ring.

"Nope! I'm just that damn awesome." the blonde said, grinning as the TV screen on the dashboard blinked an incoming message, with the blonde tapping the screen to reveal the face of a man in his 50s with long white hair and wearing a white hospital robe, "Doctor Mochizuki. The surgery was successful."

"**Good work, Naruto, Miku. Once again, you were able to rid this city of another lesion, and prevented damage to the healthy tissue.**"

"To me, it's open season on HYDRA, and you can believe that. We're returning to base." Naruto informed the doctor, who nodded.

**NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 5'7ft**

**Measurements: He's a guy…**

**Occupation: High School Student, Vigilante**

**Affiliation: Black Label Organization, Avengers**

"**We'll be waiting, with our new comrades to the cause…**" the doctor said before the screen went blank.

"So, anything on Platinum Lily?" Miku asked her partner, who looked skeptical.

**MIKU YUUKI**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Light Orange**

**Eyes: Yellow**

**Height: 5'3ft**

**Measurements: 93F-57-87cm**

**Occupation: High School Student, Vigilante**

**Affiliation: Black Label Organization**

"None that my Profiler could pick up from their phones and tablets." Naruto replied, showing his own phone, "Miku, HYDRA's bent on taking over the world, and considering their brainwashing techniques, they don't even need a drug like Platinum Lily. But don't worry. When it shows up, so will their makers. Just remember, don't lose yourself in your revenge, or it'll consume you."

"You don't have to worry about me, Naruto-kun…" Miku assured him as she took out her pendant with a picture of her and her mother inside, "I won't become like _that guy_."

"**Hard to imagine that it's been sixteen years since we arrived…**" the female voice sounded out in Naruto's head, with Naruto nodding as his mind wandered back to the past.

"_Dammit. DAMMIT! I warn them! I warned everyone and they didn't listen! But why? You got your revenge! What more do you want?!"_

"_Power. I need more power! To take everything in this world, and never lose everything again!"_

_The Fourth Shinobi World War was over, ending with separation of Ootsutsuki Kaguya from Uchiha Madara and Black Zetsu and the goddess sealed inside one Uzumaki Naruto, who was drained. The fighting was supposed to be over, but the field of dead bodies said otherwise as Naruto clutched at his stomach wound and bleeding profusely due to a sudden blow from a Chidori Blade, right after everyone was freed from the Mugen Tsukuyomi._

"_**It would seem the bottomless darkness I sensed in your friend has finally manifested itself.**__" the goddess mused as bodies fell from Uchiha Sasuke's sudden onslaught._

"_He's not my friend. He was never my friend." Naruto growled as he looked at the corpses of one Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi, thanks to the Chidori that the Uchiha plunged them with, "STOP!"_

_Naruto charged forward with a Rasengan, but Sasuke flashed by him, and the next second, Naruto felt extreme pain in his wrist, and saw strange markings that snaked around him._

"_Permanently sealed your chakra, dobe! Now no one is stronger than me!" Sasuke declared and kicked Naruto in the ribs, breaking them as he skidded along the ground, "You have nothing left, well except for those sluts."_

_He pointed at a severely weakened Hinata and Ino, who were trying to stay alive, as she pulled his Chidori Blades out of the Five Kage now._

"_**Little do you know fool, that during the little exchange, I stole my baka son's yin chakra and transferred it to my new idiot container to stabilize this seal he imprisoned me in. You don't deserve the power, and I will not allow anyone to use me like Zetsu did, ever again!**__"_

"_Once I kill them, you'll have no more of your "precious people" left. The Hyuuga and Yamanaka will share the same fate as my traitorous sister, the snake-whore, your cousin, the big-titted Kumo nin, the priestess, and the Nadeshiko bitch. That's right, I hunted them all down, and killed them!"_

"_Satsuki-chan…Anko-chan…Karin-chan…Samui-chan…Shion-chan…Shizuka-chan…" Naruto thought in horror, his world falling into pieces as Sasuke sent images of their deaths to him via Tsukuyomi._

_All of them were skewered by his Chidori, and they didn't except it, nor saw it coming, because he killed them like the frightened coward he is._

"_And now, it's their turn…once I have my fun with them, of course…" Sasuke said as his Rinne Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spun in his eyes, using the same technique he actually stole from Uchiha Obito upon his death, "__**Kamui**__…"_

"_Naruto…kun…" Hinata and Ino cried out weakly as they reached out to him._

"_NO!" Naruto roared, using all of his strength to leap forward and shield Hinata and Ino, and ended up taking the blunt of the swirling vortex that consumed him._

_At the same time, a giant portal leading to one of Kaguya's hellish dimension opened up in front of the Uchiha and consumed him whole, leaving him stranded in Kaguya's lava dimension with no exit._

_As for Naruto…he was nowhere to be found when Sasuke teleported to his different dimension of the Kamui jutsu._

"_No, it's can't be. He should've been transported here! Where are you? __**WHERE ARE YOU?!**__"_

"Naruto-kun? What's the matter?" Miku asked, shaking his shoulder, bringing him back to reality, "Stuck in the past again?"

"…No, not anymore. I have you to thank for that after all." Naruto said with a smile, with Miku returning a sincere one as she put a hand on top of his.

"Your pain is greater than mine and the rest of Black Label combined, but we're all kindred spirits who conquered death in one form or another. Remember, you're not alone anymore." Miku said softly.

"Still getting used to that fact, but its hard considering the newbies that are on probation in Black Label, barring Oriha since she's been with us longer than them." Naruto grumbled, with Miku sighing.

"Busujima-senpai's not bad, but I can understand what you mean about Kiba and Miyamoto. Then again, you can be blunt and straight to the point."

"I mean well. You know that. Besides, they're the ones who started it since they have a problem with the way we do things. It's not my fault they're a bunch of tsunderes. Hell, even Saya's tolerable than them! I rather deal with aliens falling from the sky, exploding particle accelerators, structure-eating nanobots, and transforming alien robots than deal with them." Naruto protested jokingly and laughed alongside Miku.

"I know what you mean, though you were more involved with the aliens falling down into New York City ever since you were put on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gifted index and accepted Fury-san's offer to join the Avenger's Initiative a few years back, while you were on probation in Black Label." Miku commented as Mochizuki General Hospital came into view.

"And now S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, with HYDRA on the loose as newly sprouted tumors, plant along the ones already festering, and it our job to excise those tumors before they permanently damage the tissue. All I can say…is that is gonna be one crazy ride." Naruto remarked, seeing his face reflected on his helmet.

"_**Just like the first year we arrived here…**_" Kaguya thought as she saw through her container's eyes.

* * *

**(Unknown Location, sixteen years ago)**

In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees with snow on the ground, was a pile of orange, red, black, and blue clothing, with a baby wrapped inside it. The thing about this baby is that it was a boy with blonde hair, whisker-marks on his cheeks, and blue eyes with circles and tomoe in them.

"_How the hell did I get turned into a baby?_" Naruto thought, finding himself barely able to move.

And he was hungry.

"**Well, this is just great! Stuck in a new world with my new container reverted back into a baby! If I ever see that Uchiha again, I'll kill him!**" sounded off an extremely upset Rabbit Goddess, "**At least he has his memories, but his chakra's sealed, and he can't use any of my eye abilities either.**"

"_I can hear you, you know._" Naruto said dryly to Kaguya, who perked up.

"…**Good. At least we have a telepathic connection. Now if only you can create a Shadow Clone, but your chakra's sealed by your traitorous companion.**" Kaguya growled, biting her thumbnail.

"_He's not my friend or companion. He's nothing to me. Never was. The darkness of the Uchiha clan that killed Mikoto-san corrupted him too deeply. Not only did he kill my loved ones, but his own twin sister as well; and we were all going to make a family together. Now…it's gone._"

"**Don't worry. He's rotting in my lava dimension, which means the only place he can go is the Kamui dimension. He'll be trapped in what's literally **_**hell**_** until he decides rolls over and dies.**"

"_Thanks for making me feel better, even after you tried to kill me._" Naruto said sarcastically, with Kaguya bristling in anger.

"**Like the darkness of the Uchiha clan and that Curse of Hatred afflicted upon my child's child who preferred power over heart, Black Zetsu corrupted my mind until you and the Uchiha defeat me, or rather, your light purified me after the sealing. I thank you for that.**"

"_And now we're stranded somewhere that's not our world. What's the worse that can happen?_" Naruto grumbled as someone suddenly stood over him, "_Huh?_"

"Oh, a baby!"

It was a little girl with blue hair, violet eyes, and wearing some sort of mask on her face and a blue blouse with a white apron, and holding a teddy bear.

"Tou-san! Look! A baby!"

"Hmm?" a man said with dark blue hair, glasses, and wearing a doctor's coat, "Now that's interesting. Who could've left him here?"

"Can we keep him, please?" the girl begged before coughing violently.

"_What?!_" Naruto thought, worried for the girl's well-being.

"Of course, my dear Sayo. He will be needed…for your recovery." the man said with a genuine smile, but Naruto and Kaguya saw something else.

An evil glint in his eyes.

"Uh-oh…/**Uh-oh**…" Naruto and Kaguya groaned with dread, as the young girl Sayo was oblivious to her father's sinister aura.

* * *

**(Mochizuki General Hospital – Underground, present day)**

"**And that was only the beginning…**" Kaguya muttered to herself as Naruto exited the Interceptor.

"So, going to play with Taki again today?" Naruto asked Miku as they closed the doors to the Interceptor.

"As long as Fujino-san isn't around." Miku giggled and skipped ahead, with Naruto sweatdropping, "I'm thinking she and I roleplay as maids this time!"

"Roleplay. And they call me a pervert…" Naruto said and took off after Miku before they entered an elevator, "Wonder who our next triage will be?"

"Who knows." Miku said cheerfully, with her mood souring as the elevator door closed, "But they better lead us to Platinum Lily."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

_The world? It's a strange place…_

_All I ever wanted, was a normal life. Go to school, meet the girl of my dreams, have kids, and die old. Unfortunately, that wish is playing hard-to-get. All that's happening to me instead, is me traveling to exotic places, meet some interesting individuals…and then terminate them. Why? Because they're the scum of the Earth._

_After losing the loves of my life because of a betrayal that I saw coming but nobody would believe, I was thrown out of my world and into a new one. I thought I could make a fresh start, but the evils of the world takes no days off, and claimed the lives of my new brothers in all but blood._

_So I became a vigilante. An assassin of the Black Label Organization, headed by the man who saved my life._

_I am not alone, for others who were affected by the evils of the world are on the same crusade as me, and together we cleanse the world of its infectious cancers, one tumor at a time. And one day, the world will be a better enough place for me to find that family I was denied by whole life._

_And hopefully spare me of the bitching of the sealed, sarcastic goddess within me._

"_**FUCK YOU!"**_

_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a former shinobi and now a vigilante. This is my story._

* * *

**Next time – Case 01: Death's Prescription (aka Prescription of Death)**

_-It's the Black Label Organization vs. the Aranami Construction Company, with Ampoule X taking the frontlines, and teaching the newbie how it's done._

**-THE BLACK LABEL ORGANIZATION**

**Ampoule X (The Wildcards) –** Naruto Uzumaki, Miku Yuuki

**Ampoule Zero (The Veterans) –** Yuuko Sagiri, Miki Tsurugi, Rika Minami, Sayo Hitsugi

**Ampoule One (The Newbies) –** Saeko Busujima, Mikoto Kiba, Rei Miyamoto, Oriha Mashida

**Command/Home Base –** Masamune Mochizuki, Fiona Ran Winchester, Shizuka Marikawa, Saya Takagi

**-INFORMATION**

Naruto's chakra is sealed, but he'll become an enhanced human like Sayo. His eyes will have the designs of the Rinne Sharingan, but he can't use their abilities. He will however, use the Eagle Eye ability from Assassin's Creed.

The story will follow the Triage X storyline to the letter, but with a few altered events, with Highschool of the Dead characters appearing in either main, supporting, or antagonistic roles, fitting for the world of Triage X.

Outside the world of Triage X, the Marvel Cinematic Universe exists, alongside the CW DC Universe, and the Transformers and G.I. Joe live-action film series. The timeline of the story takes place between The Winter Soldier and the Civil War, after the end of Arrow Season 3/The Flash Season 1, after Dark of the Moon, and after Retaliation.

Naruto is a combination of Dante, Vergil, and Deadpool. He wields two katanas like Deadpool, the Samurai Edge from Resident Evil, Ebony and Ivory from Devil May Cry, the hidden blades and gadgets from Assassin's Creed, and the Profiler from Watch Dogs. He knows parkour, has enhanced strength and speed, and capable of deflecting full automatic gunfire with his katanas. THESE DO NOT MAKE HIM OVERPOWERED OR GODLIKE!

* * *

**Released: Friday, April 17, 2015**


End file.
